Secret Seduction
by Antiana
Summary: Larxene ist geschlagen und dem Tode nahe. Doch wird ihr Leben schon zu Ende gehen? Eine längere story..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Square und Disney gehören alle Figuren und Teile der Handlung, weshalb ich mit dieser story kein Geld verdienen kann

Autorin: Antiana

Warnungen: Romance, limone (später)

Zeichen: „..." –Sprechen

/.../- denken

‚...'- Eigennamen

(...) dumme Kommentare... . (kommen ganz selten vor)

**Secret Seduction **

Chapter 1

Die Klinge des Schlüsselschwerts blitze gefährlich auf, als sie auf die junge Frau, die geschlagen am Boden saß zusauste. Sie war unfähig sich zu wehren. Sie wusste, sie konnte Sora jetzt nicht mehr aufhalten. Ihr eigenes Leben war verwirkt. In der Organisation würde sie als Verräterin gelten, keiner würde sie vermissen, sie würde vergessen werden.

Traurigkeit legte sich in ihre Augen und sie versuchte sich an die schönen Seiten, ihres Lebens zu erinnern... Doch ihr fiel nichts ein...

Nur ein paar kurze Sequenzen. Der einzige den sie immer gemocht hatte, war Axel gewesen, welcher sich zwar der Verrätergruppe angeschlossen hatte, aber diese offenbar auch betrogen hatte.

Er würde glücklich über ihren Tod sein... Wahrscheinlich war es sogar richtig so. Sie hatte nichts anderes verdient. Ihr Verrat musste bestraft werden. Nur ihrem Streben nach Macht hatte sie es zu verdanken, in diese Lage geraten zu sein...

Wieso war sie auch nicht zufrieden mit ihrer Position innerhalb der Organisation. Als Nummer 12 war sie hochgestellt. Immerhin gab es Hunderte Anhänger, die unter ihr standen. Sie war eine machtvolle Kriegerin. Stark und unbändig... zudem mutig und stolz und doch nur die Nummer 12. Marluxia, Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen und sogar Axel standen über ihr und konnten sie befehligen. Das war es, was sie hatte ändern wollen. Sie wollte Befehle geben können, auch denen die zuvor über ihr gestanden hatten und nun musste sie dem Tod ins Auge sehen.

Sie schloss die Augen. Ihre Kunai fielen zu Boden und machten ein klirrendes Geräusch, als sie auftrafen.

Das alles kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Hätte sie nicht das Schlüsselschwert längst vernichten müssen? Hätte sie nicht längst tot sein müssen? Oder war das alles eine Bestrafung ihrer Sünden, ihres Verrates?

Sie konnte Sora spüren. Die Aura des lichtes, die sich immer weiter auf sie zu bewegte. „Ich... vergehe..." wisperte sie und ein Gefühl der Wärme und der Dunkelheit umfing sie, doch sie spürte keinen Schmerz.

Nur angenehme Wärme. Ihre Füße hatten den Boden verlassen. Sie schwebte durch die Dunkelheit, die sie mit all ihrer Freundlichkeit empfing.

Immer schon hatte sie sich angezogen gefühlt von dem Unbekannten, von dem Dunklen und nun war sie da, wo sie hin wollte.

Es kam ihr vor wie ein Traum, sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Tiefste Schwärze. Sie konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen.

Deshalb versuchte sie Halt zu finden, in der Schwärze und griff nach dem Dunklen, dass sie umfing und tatsächlich... Sie konnte etwas greifen. Ein Halt in der Schwärze. Fest klammerte sie sich an diesen Halt, um nicht abzurutschen und zu fallen.

Es war schön und beängstigend zugleich. Sie fragte sich, was nun mit ihr geschehen würde? Ob sie auf immer hier bleiben musste, festgeklammert and diesem dunklen Ort.

Doch eher, als ihr lieb war, fühlte sie wieder den Boden unter ihren Füßen und sie sah erneut das Licht, welches sie blendete. Sofort wandte sie sich ab und presste sich an ihren Halt. Fest kniff sie die Augen zusammen, um die Helligkeit zu ertragen.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme, welche sie trotz der Helligkeit aufblicken ließ. Es war ein dunkler Klang gewesen, die Stimme eines Mannes. „Du bist in Sicherheit Larxene?" Hatte sie gesagt.

Larxenes Augen hatten sich schnell, aber mit Schmerzen an das helle Licht gewöhnt. Forschend betrachtete sie die Gestalt, welche vor ihr stand und wich dann zurück. „In Sicherheit?" Fragte sie lauernd und sah ihr gegenüber fragend an.

Wie sie trug er die schwarze Tracht der Organisation, geschmückt mit silbernen Ketten und Reisverschlüssen, doch der fremde hatte die Kapuze über seinen Kopf gezogen und war so, für die junge Frau nicht erkennbar.

Ihre blauen Augen musterten ihn misstrauisch. „Axel?" Fragte sie und betrachtete die schlanke Gestalt, doch der andere lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe keinen Namen, Larxene." Sagte er und fasste nach dem Handgelenk der blonden Frau.

„Lass mich!" Fauchte diese und versuchte sich zu lösen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. „Alle von uns haben einen Namen und selbst wenn du keinen Namen hast, so hast du eine Nummer. Sag sie mir!" Forderte sie und funkelte ihn an. „Wieso hast du mich gerettet, du weißt doch, was ich getan habe, oder nicht?" Fragte sie weiter und zappelte.

Wiederum lachte der Mann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin Nobody, Larxene, das solltest du wissen." Sagte er.

Die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich und sie versuchte weiter zurück zu weichen. „Nobody? Die Nummer 1?" Fragte sie ängstlich und sah ihn geschockt an.

Der Mann nickte. Im Schatten seiner Kapuze konnte man ein schiefes Grinsen sehen. Er fand die Reaktionen Larxene's äußerst amüsant. „Ja.. Die Nummer 1, das bin ich, Nummer 12. Ich weiß, was du wissen möchtest... Warum du hier bist, warum ich dich rettete, obwohl ich weiß, dass du eine kleine Verräterin bist, nicht wahr?" Fragte der Mann sie.

Larxene sah ihn funkelnd and und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des anderen zu wenden. „Ja... Das frage ich mich in der Tat." Sagte sie und sah ihn an.

„Die Antwort auf deine Frage ist ganz einfach. Ich werde dir eine Bestrafung zu Teil werden lassen, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich dich wieder auf unsere Seite ziehen kann. Denn es wäre zu schade, dich zu verlieren. Du bist eine starke Kriegerin, stärker als einige, die nun, nachdem sie sich mit Riku und Sora angelegt haben gestorben sind. Deine Position ist wichtig, deine Stärke ist für uns von Nutzen. Wir werden dich wieder gefügig machen, so dass du wieder der Organisation dienst. Ich verspreche dir eine hohe Position. Einen Platz an der Sonne... gewissermaßen... Da Nummer 4,5,6 und 11 nicht mehr unter uns weilen, wirst du nach unten gestuft und eine höhere Position erhalten, nur musst du gefügig sein und mir versichern, dass du die Organisation nicht mehr betrügen wirst." Sagte der Unbekannte und lachte wiederum leise.

„Was ist mit Axel? Ist er noch am Leben?" Warf Larxene ein und sah den anderen wieder fragend an. „Natürlich.. Ich habe seine Nummer nicht genannt, oder?" Sagte ‚Nobody' lachend und zog Larxene mit sich.

Ein wenig erleichtert atmete Larxene auf und ging zunächst bereitwillig mit dem Mann mit. Sie war froh zu hören, das Axel weder von Sora, noch von Marluxia ausgeschaltet worden war. Der Rotschopf war der einzige, der ihr etwas bedeutete in rein freundschaftlicher Hinsicht. Dass sie bestraft wurde, war ihr egal. Sie würde sich kaum mehr der Organisation zuwenden. Sie wollte unter den anderen Mitgliedern als Verräter gelten. Axel hatte sicher allen von ihren und Marluxias Plänen in Kenntnis gesetzt.

Ein Vertrauensverhältnis aufzubauen würde ihr so unmöglich sein und Axel verachtete sie nach ihrem Verrat, dessen war sie sich.

„Ich hatte vor dich von Axel beseitigen zu lassen, doch du hattest Glück, dass er widersprochen hat, und mir von deinen besonderen Fähigkeiten erzählte. Deine Begabung mit den Elementen Blitz und Dunkelheit umzugehen, müssen erstaunlich ausgeprägt sein, weshalb ich entschied, dich am Leben zu lassen. Natürlich will ich eine Kostprobe deiner Künste sehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, doch zunächst wenden wir uns deiner Bestrafung zu." Sagte Nobody lauernd und brachte Larxene in eine kleine Zelle.

„Eine angenehme Nacht, wünsche ich..." sagte Nobody lächelnd und schloss die Zellentür ab. Larxene hörte, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten und schließlich ganz verstummten, während sie noch immer an der Tür stand und in die Dunkelheit starrte.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disney und Square

Autorin: Antiana

Warnungen: Romance Limone (später)

Zeichen: „..." –Sprechen

/.../- denken

‚...'- Eigennamen

(...) dumme Kommentare... . (kommen ganz selten vor bitte überlesen)

**Secret Seduction **

Chapter 2

Das Zimmer wurde nur von einem kleinen vergitterten Fenster in der Tür erhellt. Eine Pritsche ohne Bettzeug bot die einzige Schlafmöglichkeit. Die Wände waren in einem schmutzigen Grauton gehalten und ließen eine erdrückende Gefängnisatmosphäre aufkommen. Dies wurde zusätzlich durch einige Zeichnungen und Einritzungen an der Wand untermalt. Offenbar hatte jemand die Tage gezählt, an denen er hier gefangen war.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht ebenso lange hier verbringen musste. Es war furchtbar unangenehm und beklemmend. Ihre Freiheit war dahin...

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf der Pritsche nieder und starrte eine Weile durch das vergitterte Fenster der Tür. Ihr einziger Fluchtweg war verschlossen und sie saß fest.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf das harte Holz der Pritsche sinken und versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen. Die Stille, die sie umfing war erdrückend.

Ihr Atem ging schwer und sonst war nur das leise Rauschen einer Belüftungsanlage zu vernehmen.

Anhand der schön verzierten Gänge, hatte sie erkennen können, dass sie sich nicht mehr im Schloss des Entfallens befanden, sondern in Hollow Bastion befanden, welches als Hauptsitz der Organisation diente.

Leise seufzte sie und als wäre dies ein Signal gewesen, hörte sie auch schon, wie sich schnelle und ein wenig hektische Schritte näherten. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf und lauschte den leisen Geräuschen, die langsam immer lauter wurden und schließlich vor der Tür halt machten. Sie konnte ein leises klirren und dann ein Klopfen vernehmen.

Schnell sprang sie auf und lief zur Tür, um durch das vergitterte Fenster zu sehen, wer gekommen war. Sie nahm sich einen kleinen Hocker zu Hilfe, der sich ebenfalls im Raum befand, um darauf zu steigen und so durch das rechteckige Guckloch sehen zu können.

Das einzige, was sie zunächst sah, war ein roter Haarschopf. „Axel...?" wisperte sie und blickte zu dem jungen Mann, der sie nun durch die Gitter ebenfalls ansah. „Larxene.. ich habe also richtig gehört, du bist hier." Sagte er leise und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Seine grünen Augen glänzten im Licht und musterten sie fast mitleidig. Larxene lächelte traurig und erwiderte den Blick des anderen, mit einem kalten und abweisenden. „Was hast du denn hier zu suchen?" sagte sie kühl und umfasste mit einer Hand den Gitterstab, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Axel grinste. „Was wohl? Nach dir sehen, natürlich..." sagte er und berührte Larxenes Hand vorsichtig. „'Über dich lustig machen', wäre passender gewesen, Axel." Sagte sie sarkastisch und zog ihre Hand wieder weg.

„Ach Larxene, dass ist Unsinn. Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht. Ich hoffte, dass Nobody sein Versprechen halten würde und dich suchen und vor allem retten kommt." Sagte er und sah sie wieder an. „Wie ich sehe hat er das. Es geht dir gut und du bist hier, wenn du auch noch nicht wieder zur Organisation gehörst." Sagte er grinsend.

„Geh von der Tür weg. Du siehst ziemlich zerschrammt aus. Sora hat dir ganz schön zugesetzt, was?" fragte er und benutzte einen Schlüssel, um die Tür zu öffnen. Larxene trat bei Seite und ließ sich wieder auf der Pritsche nieder, während Axel ins Zimmer trat und sich zu ihr gesellte.

„Mach mir ja keinen Ärger.. ich dürfte gar nicht hier sein." Wisperte dieser daraufhin und legte einen Koffer neben sich. Die Tür hatte er wieder abgeschlossen und den Schlüssel in seiner Manteltasche verstaut. Da das Zimmer nun wieder in Dunkelheit gehüllt war, entnahm er dem Koffer eine Kerze und stellte diese auf den kleinen Hocker, den Larxene als Fußbank benutzt hatte.

Als Axel diese anzündete, wurde der Raum erhellt. Zwar war es nicht sonderlich besser als zuvor, aber immerhin, konnte Axel so, den Inhalt seines Koffers erkennen.

Ungefragt wandte er sich zu Larxene und begann den Reisverschluss ihres bereits zerfetzten und lädierten Gewandes zu öffnen. Ein Grinsen zierte seine Lippen. Er hatte das schon immer mal tun wollen.

Larxene stieß seine Hände weg und zog den Reisverschluss wieder nach oben. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Nur weil ich hier festsitze, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du mich ausziehen und womöglich auch noch anfassen kannst." Zischte sie und fixierte den Rotschopf scharf, während sie von ihm wegrutschte.

„hallo? Aufwachen Larxene... ich bin hier um deine Wunden zu versorgen. Zumindest die, die nicht sichtbar sind, damit niemand merkt, dass ich hier war." Sagte er und erhob sich, während er sich vor Larxene stellte und den Reisverschluss wieder nach unten schob und Larxene von dem Umhang befreite.

Larxene wehrte sich nicht, gegen den Übergriff, obwohl sie Axel am liebsten Eine gescheuert hätte. Was fiel diesem unverschämten Kerl überhaupt ein? Sie war froh, dass sie unter ihrem Umhang noch andere Kleidung trug und Axel so nichts zu sehen bekommen würde.

Der Rothaarige war amüsiert von Larxenes Reaktionen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so empfindlich war. Er fand es regelrecht niedlich, wie sie sich gebärdete. Dabei plante er wirklich nichts, außer die Versorgung ihrer Wunden.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Arme und betrachtete die weniger schweren Schrammen und Kratzer. Mithilfe eines Desinfektionsmittels und Wasser, welches er mitgebracht hatte, reinigte er die Wunden und bedeckte sie schließlich mit leichten Verbänden.

Nachdem er die Arme versorgt hatte, wandte er sich Larxenes Beinen zu, welche noch von einer schwarzen Stoffhose bedeckt waren. Um Larxene nicht wieder zu verärgern, krempelte er die Hosenbeine nach oben und vollführte das selbe Ritual wie zuvor an den Armen.

Larxene war froh, dass jemand die kleineren Wunden versorgte, bevor sie sich entzündeten. Sie hatten ihr Schmerzen bereitet. Sie hatte zum Glück nur leichte Verbrennungen einstecken müssen, doch auch diese konnten sehr weh tun. „Meine arme Larxene..." wisperte Axel, während er seine Hände auf Larxenes Bauch legte, um zu untersuchen, ob sich die junge Frau etwas ernsthaftes, wie Rippenbrühe oder Quetschungen zugezogen hatte.

Larxene lachte leise, als Axel sie an dieser Stelle berührte und schob seine Hände dann weg. „Ich bin kitzlig." Meinte sie daraufhin abweisend und wartete, bis Axel sich wieder neben sie setzte, um auch die Schrammen in ihrem Gesicht auszuwaschen. Verbinden würde er sie nicht, da dies zu auffällig wäre.

Larxene sah ihn kühl an, als er fertig war und ihr eine neue Kerze und ein paar Streichhölzer gab. „Sag du hast sie im Zimmer gefunden." Meinte er dazu und schloss seinen Koffer wieder.

Die junge Frau nickte stillschweigend und sah ihren Freund fragend an. Sie war dankbar, sagte jedoch nichts. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst." Sagte Axel daraufhin und zwinkerte ihr grinsend zu. „Das Wort heißt Danke, Larxene." Meinte er scherzhaft und lief zur Tür.

„Ach übrigens... Du bist eine wirklich wunderschöne Frau, Larxene." Sagte der Rothaarige noch, bevor er das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich verschloss.

Larxene hörte, wie sich die Schritte des Rotschopfes entfernten. Sie starrte in die tänzelnde Flamme der Kerze und genoss die nun etwas freundlichere Atmosphäre. Als Axels Schritte im Gang verhallt waren und wieder die erdrückende Stille im Raum lag, legte sie sich auf die Pritsche und schloss die Augen.

„Danke, Axel..." wisperte sie, bevor sie in einen leichten Schlummer sank.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Disney und Square

Autorin: Antiana

Warnungen: Romance Limone (später)

Zeichen: „..." –Sprechen

/.../- denken

‚...'- Eigennamen

(...) dumme Kommentare... . (kommen ganz selten vor)

**Secret Seduction **

Chapter 3 

Larxene erwachte, als sie ein lautes Geräusch hörte. Der Unbekannte war wieder zu ihr ins Zimmer getreten und sah zu ihr herunter. „Na? Wie war die Nacht, Larxene?" Fragte der Mann und trat zu ihr. „Ich weiß, die Zelle ist nicht sehr angenehm.. Du wirst heute ein schöneres Zimmer bekommen, wenn die Behandlung für heute abgeschlossen ist." Sagte er und nahm Larxene am Handgelenk, um sie nach oben zu ziehen.

„Komm mit mir." Sagte er leise und zog sie mit sich. Wieder musste Larxene das zulassen und wurde in einen nahen Raum gebracht.

Dieser war angefüllt mit verschiedensten Maschinen und auch einige Mitglieder der Organisation hielten sich im Zimmer auf. „Tritt nur ein..." sagte er und brachte sie zu einer großen Maschine in der Mitte des Raums. Dort setzte er sie auf einen Stuhl und band ihre Handgelenke fest. „Es wird nicht wehtun... Du wirst Bilder sehen und ein paar Dinge erkennen, die du offenbar vergessen hast. Ich hoffe, diese Methode bringt dich schnell zur Besinnung." Sagte Nobody und streichelte ihr über die Wange.

Larxene zog ihren Kopf weg und sah den anderen herausfordernd an. „Ist ja schon gut..." sagte der andere lachend und entfernte sich von dem metallenen Stuhl, um hinter ein Bedienungspult zu treten. Er betätigte einige Knöpfe und bald darauf, senkte sich ein Mechanismus auf Larxene's Kopf.

Kurz darauf sah die junge Frau auch schon Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge, welche ihre Vergangenheit in der Organisation zeigten. Sie hatte sich immer behütet gefühlt, wie als hätte sie eine neue Familie, nach dem Verlust ihrer eigenen. Diese Geborgenheit war ihr aber nicht genug gewesen. Sie hatte nach Macht gestrebt... und so war sie ausgebrochen, aus ihrer Familie und hatte sich Marluxia, dem Verräter angeschlossen, der sie dazu verleitet hatte, die Organisation stürzen und die Macht an sich reisen zu wollen.

Sie empfand es nicht als falsch, es getan haben, doch war es traurig, zu sehen, dass sie ein so schwaches Herz besaß, welches man leicht beeinflussen konnte.

Erneut betätigte Nobody ein paar Hebel und Schalter und die Gefühle und Bilder wurden intensiviert.

Es war fast schmerzhaft, all dies zu spüren, doch Larxene ließ es über sich ergehen. Leise stöhnte sie und sank erschöpft nach vorn, doch der Strom der Bilder hörte nicht auf, so dass sie weiterhin Schmerzen litt.

Erst nach einer ewig erscheinenden Zeit, stoppte das Programm und ihre fesseln lösten sich, so dass sie nach vorn auf den Boden sank und schwer atmend dort liegen blieb.

Nobody näherte sich ihr und nahm sie auf die Arme. Noch im Delirium, presste sie sich an den Unbekannten und ließ sich fortbringen. Bald darauf, spürte sie eine weiche Unterlage unter ihrem Rücken und eine warme Decke über sich.

Vorsichtige blinzelte sie. Nobody stand noch an ihrem Bett und betrachtete sie. „Was... Was war das?" Wisperte Larxene und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. „Erinnerungen... Mit Hilfe von Naminé konnten wir dieses Gerät bauen, welches, die Erinnerungen von Menschen, wieder an die Oberfläche bringen kann." Erklärte Nobody und begann der jungen Frau über das Haar zu streicheln.

Wieder zog diese ihren Kopf weg und versuchte zu entkommen. Nobody lachte und zog sie an einem Arm zu sich. „Ich werde dir schon nichts tun.. Der Austausch von dieser Art von Zärtlichkeiten liegt nicht in meiner Natur." Meinte er ruhig und lächelte.

Larxene sah ihn für einen Moment fragend an und entspannte sich dann. „Wieso das?" Fragte sie neugierig und sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.

Nobody lachte. „Meine kleine Neugierde in Butter gebraten, das werde ich dir sicher nicht verraten." Sagte er und grinste sie herausfordernd an.

Immer noch etwas verwirrt, sah sie den Mann an und legte sich schließlich wieder auf das Bett. „Ist... Ist die Behandlung schon abgeschlossen?" Fragte sie ihn und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, während der Vermummte wieder anfing sie sanft zu streicheln.

„Du bist eine wunderschöne Frau, Larxene und ich bedauere dir sagen zu müssen, dass dich noch eine Bestrafung erwartet, oder vielleicht auch mehrere, kommt ganz drauf an, ob du in Zukunft brav bist." Sagte er leise und setzte sich zu ihr.

Larxene seufzte. „Ganz wie du meinst..." sagte sie und ließ sich zurücksinken. „Darf ich... Darf ich Axel sehen?" Fragte sie leise und sah den anderen fragend an.

„Belohnungen sollte es zwar erst nach der Behandlung geben, aber gut... Er kann dir neue Kleidung bringen und dich versorgen. Ich glaube du hattest dich verletzt, als du gegen den Jungen gekämpft hast." Sagte Nobody leise und verließ dann das Zimmer. „Warte hier... Er wird vorbeikommen, in etwa 20 Minuten." Sagte er noch, bevor er entgültig verschwand. Die Zimmertür hatte er hinter sich verschlossen.

Larxene versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen, als dies nicht gelang, erhob sie sich und lief ein wenig umher, auch, um aus dem Fenster sehen zu können. Sie fand dieses Zimmer wesentlich angenehmer, als die Zelle in der sie sich gestern befunden hatte.

Die Möbel waren aus dunklem Holz und sahen beinahe ein wenig altertümlich aus, was für die Organisation wirklich ungewöhnlich war. Zwar war das Zimmer in schlichten Farben gehalten, doch war es hell und freundlich und es hatte sogar ein kleines Fenster, aus dem man auf einen Wald hinabsehen konnte.

Wie sie erkannte, hatte man sie in ein Turmzimmer gebracht. Sie sah die Baumwipfel unter sich. Zwischen den Bäumen, zog sich ein kleiner Fluss hindurch, dessen Wasser leicht glänzte.

Larxene sah die Sonne, welche sich schon dem Horizont entgegenneigte, und den Himmel in ein helles rot tauchte. Sie versank kurz in diesem Anblick. Wie schön die Sonne strahlte. Schon lange, hatte sie diese Schönheit nicht mehr bewundern können.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es furchtbar gewesen, in der Dunkelheit zu versinken und nie wieder die Sonne sehen zu können. Sie war dem Fremden dankbar.

Sie zu retten war ein wirklich netter Zug gewesen.

Irgendwann würde sie ihm dafür danken. Doch nun träumte sie weiter. Viele der Erinnerungen, die Nobody ihr heute gezeigt hatte, hatte sie vergessen.

Immer intensiver wurde das Rot des Himmels. Es erinnerte sie fast an ein loderndes Feuer, dass in die Luft züngelte...

Dieses Rot war ihr gar nicht so unbekannt. Erst heute, hatte sie dieses Rot gesehen... Ihre Erinnerungen an diese Farbe waren neu aufgefrischt worden und ihre innige Verbundenheit zu Axel, war ihr gezeigt worden.

Axel... er war der einzige, dem sie wirklich vertraute und der ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete. Ihre Beziehung war rein platonisch und sie hatte auch niemals daran gedacht, daraus mehr werden zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich hielt sie es in dieser Hinsicht wie Nobody... Sie hatte nicht in solchem Maße Interesse an jemanden, doch Axel war ihr bester Freund und der einzige, dem sie sich anvertraute. Auch wenn er Marluxia hintergangen hatte, er hatte es letztendlich getan, um der Organisation zu helfen und sie hatte er am Leben gelassen, obwohl sie ein ebensolcher Verräter war, wie der Meister der Kirschblüten.

Noch immer stand sie das Fenster, als ein leises Klopfen ertönte. Sie reagierte nicht, so dass die Tür einfach aufgeschlossen wurde, und ein junger Mann mit rotem Haar hereintrat.

„Axel..." wisperte Larxene verträumt und blickte weiterhin hinaus. Auf den Lippen des Jungen Mannes lag ein grinsen, als dieser nochmals klopfte und dann die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Hallo Larxene." Sagte er, grinste die junge Frau freundlich an und winkte ihr kurz.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disney und Square

Autorin: Antiana

Warnungen: Romance Limone (später)

Zeichen: „..." –Sprechen

/.../- denken

‚...'- Eigennamen

(...) dumme Kommentare... . (kommen ganz selten vor)

**Secret Seduction**

Chapter 4

Als Larxene nicht reagierte, näherte er sich ihr und betrachtete sie kurz. Ein verträumter Ausdruck, hatte sich in ihre Augen gelegt und sie starrte noch immer hinaus.

Sie hatte Axel gar nicht bemerkt. Also hatte sie ihn auch nicht reinkommen hören, sondern träumerisch über ihn nachgedacht. Axel grinste noch breiter. Sanft legte er die Arme um Larxene's Taille und drückte sie an sich. „Ich bin ja da, Schatz." Wisperte er lachend und erfreute sich daran, wie sie zusammenzuckte.

Erschrocken wandte sie sich um. „Axel...? Was machst du hier? Musst du mich so erschrecken! Du hättest ja etwas sagen können!" sagte sie erbost und schubste ihn weg. „Und dein Schatz bin ich gar nicht!" fügte sie an und wandte sich zu ihm um. Sie hoffte, er hatte nichts gehört. „Wie lange bist du schon da!" fragte sie böse und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Axel grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Oh Axel..." machte er sie nach und lachte leise. „Ich hab dich sooo lieb." Fügte er mit hoher Stimme an und lachte erneut. Er musste sich schon den Bauch halten.

Larxene ballte die Fäuste und schon wenige Sekunden später war Axels Lachen verstummt und ein roter Abdruck auf seiner Wange.

Larxene brodelte nahezu und sah Axel wütend an. „Wie kannst du es wagen? So etwas habe ich nie gesagt!" schrie sie fast. „Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht an dir interessiert bin."

Axel begann wieder zu lachen und strich sich über die Wange. „Ja ja... ich weiß, aber solltest du es dir irgendwann anders überlegen... ich bin immer da für dich." Meinte er zwinkernd. Larxene's Wangen färbten sich noch ein wenig röter, teils aus Wut und teils aus Scham.

„Das wird sich nie ändern, Axel... Und das weißt du.. Du wirst ein guter Freund bleiben und das ist alles." Sagte sie nun ein wenig ruhiger und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

„Ich wollte es ja nur gesagt haben" . (konnte mir den smiley nicht verkneifen . )

Axel lief erneut zur Tür und holte eine Tasche. Diese stellte er neben Larxene und öffnete den Reisverschluss. „Hier sind ein paar Sachen für dich. Die kleinste Größe... ich hoffe sie passt, probier am besten einen an, dann kann ich dir ein paar neue holen, falls die Größe doch nicht stimmt." Sagte Axel ruhig.

Den Vorfall von gerade eben hatte er schon verdrängt. Seine Stimme war kühler geworden und auch seine Blicke hatten nicht mehr das Feuer wie zuvor. Es machte ihn traurig dererlei Worte aus Larxene's Mund zu hören. Er mochte die Junge Frau, sogar sehr... Doch er ahnte, dass sie es ernst meinte, was sie sagte...

Larxene hatte unterdessen einen der schwarzen Mäntel genommen und war ins Bad gegangen, um ihn dort an zu probieren. Er passte, weshalb sie diesen gleich anließ und den alten mit in den Nachbarraum nahm.

Axel hatte unterdessen weiter ausgepackt und ein wenig essen auf den Tisch gestellt. „Sie passen..." sagte Larxene knapp und lief zu ihm hinüber.

Axel wühlte in der mitgebrachten Kleidung und zog schließlich Unterwäsche hervor, welche er auf das Bett legte. Seine Wangen röteten sich etwas und er musste wieder leicht grinsen. Er nahm ein bestimmtes Unterwäsche-Set heraus und zeigte es hoch. „Das find ich übrigens besonders hübsch... „Wie wär's wenn du es mal für mich anziehst?" fragte er grinsend.

Larxene rollte mit den Augen und lief zu ihm, um ihm die Unterwäsche wegzunehmen. „Das hatten wir doch gerade geklärt, Axel... Du wirst immer ein Kind bleiben... Obwohl du nur ein Jahr jünger bist als ich, Axel..." meinte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll und legte die Wäsche in ihren Schrank.

Sie holte ein paar Kleiderbügel und hing die Mäntel darauf. „Wenn du willst, kannst du mit mir essen.. ich will noch nicht allein sein..." sagte sie daraufhin und setzte sich an den Tisch. Axel lächelte und setzte sich dann ebenfalls.

„Weißt du... Ich habe etwas interessantes aufgeschnappt..." sagte Axel, während er etwas von dem Mitgebrachten aß. „Was denn?" fragte Larxene daraufhin neugierig und sah Axel fragend an. Die Gabel hielt sie noch in der Hand.

„Also.. weißt du.. ich habe gehört, dass Nobody Interesse an dir hat..." sagte Axel grinsend und aß wieder etwas.

Larxene konnte daraufhin nur lachen. „Er hat selbst zu mir gesagt, dass er solche Sachen nicht denkt... Ich glaube, dass ist nur ein dummes Gerücht Axel." Meinte sie lachend und aß nun auch wieder etwas.

„Und das glaubst du wirklich, Larxi? Ich meine... Er ist ein Mann... Männer können viel behaupten... Vielleicht hat er das nur gesagt, um sich bei dir einzuschleimen... Das hört sich doch ziemlich unrealistisch an, meinst du nicht Larxene?" fragte Axel nach und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ach.. Du fantasierst Axel.. Das ist nur ein Gerücht.. ich glaube Nobody, wenn er sagt, dass er kein Interesse hat." Sagte sie lächelnd und wandte sich wieder der Mahlzeit zu. Sie hatte wirklich großen Hunger und war froh, dass Axel so für sie sorgte, auch wenn er sie immer mehr bedrängte.

Larxene wusste über die Gefühle ihres Freundes Bescheid, doch war sie sich sicher, diese niemals erwidern zu können. Axel war sehr attraktiv und wunderschön noch obendrein, doch sie konnte nichts für ihn empfinden, was wahrer Liebe gleich kam. Hätte sie dann diese Gefühle nicht schon längst bemerkt? Hätte sie sich Axel dann nicht schon viel mehr angenähert?

Sicher hätte sie das, weswegen sie sich sicher war, nichts für den Rotschopf zu empfinden. Nur Freundschaft, aber keine Liebe. Sie fand Axels Angebote zu manchen Gelegenheiten verlockend. Zu anderen, fand sie sie widerwärtig.

Teilweise hatte sie sogar Angst, das Axel irgendwann die Kontrolle über sich verlieren könnte. Sie hoffte nur, es würde niemals zu so etwas kommen. Sie hatte die dumme Ahnung, dass sie sich gegen den jungen Mann nicht wehren konnte, sollte er sie einmal wirklich ernsthaft berühren wollen.

Leise seufzte sie und sah in Axels grüne Augen. „Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte dieser und stocherte in seinem Essen herum. „Ach... Nichts wichtiges..." versuchte sie abzublocken, was aber nicht so leicht sein sollte.

„Dass sah aber ganz anders aus, Larxene? Was ist los?" fragte er erneut und sah sie durchdringend an.

Larxene schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es war wirklich nichts... nichts... Nur ein dummer Gedanke. Ich danke dir, dass du dich so gut um mich kümmerst, Axel... Wie ich schon sagte. Du bist mein bester Freund und wirst es immer bleiben, wenn auch nur platonisch.. ich hoffe, das kannst du akzeptieren Axel." Meinte sie lächelnd und aß ihre Portion auf.

Axel lächelte und zwinkerte ihr freundlich zu. „Ach das ist kein Problem.. ich kann es ja auch verstehen, dass du niemanden von innerhalb der Firma willst..." sagte er leise und aß ebenfalls zu Ende.

„Mmh..." sagte Larxene.. Es war wohl die beste Möglichkeit sich herauszureden. Niemanden aus der Organisation. Zudem würde eine Beziehung ihre wundervolle Freundschaft zerstören. Das konnte sie nicht riskieren, denn sie brauchte Axel, als ihren Freund.

„Danke, Axel..." sagte sie noch und erhob sich dann, um die restlichen Sachen vom bett zu räumen. Als sie einen Blick zum Fenster warf, konnte sie er4kennen, dass das Feuerrot einem tiefen schwarz gewichen war und über den gesamten Himmel verteilt, Sterne zu sehen waren.

Sie lächelte fröhlich und wandte sich wieder zu Axel um. „ich werde dann schlafen gehen... Danke, dass du gekommen bist." Sagte sie ruhig und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

Axel nickte und lief noch einmal zu ihr um sie zu umarmen. „Dann gute Nacht und träum süß, meine Kleine." Sagte er lächelnd und verließ das Zimmer. Wiederrum schloss er es hinter sich ab.

Larxene ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Sie betrachtete weiterhin die wundervollen Sterne und schlief schließlich ein.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Disney und Square

Autorin: Antiana

Warnungen: Romance Limone (später)

Zeichen: „..." –Sprechen

/.../- denken

‚...'- Eigennamen

(...) dumme Kommentare... . (kommen ganz selten vor)

**Secret Seduction **

Chapter 5 

Unsanft wurde Larxene am nächsten Morgen geweckt. Zwei Mitglieder der Organisation waren in ihr Zimmer gelangt und rissen sie unsanft aus ihren Träumen. Draußen war es noch dunkel, doch der Horizont erschien schon hell, die Sonne würde wohl bald aufgehen.

Larxene gab sich störrisch, doch das provozierte die beiden Jungen Männer nur noch, welche sie aus dem Zimmer zerrten und sie erneut in die Kammer mit den Maschinen brachten.

Nobody war aber leider nicht dort, so wie sie es erwartet hatte, also musste sie die unsanfte Behandlung wohl noch länger über sich ergehen lassen. Böse funkelte sie die beiden an. „Behandelt man so eine Dame? Ihr solltet euch schämen..." sagte sie, als sie die jungen Männer in den Stuhl gesetzt und sie angekettet hatten.

„Pah.. Dame.. Du Verräterin. Du hast es nicht anders verdient. Du sollst leiden..." sagte ein Dunkelhaariger, welcher hinüber zur Maschine lief, während der andere Larxene's Füße verschnürte.

„Diesmal wirst du nicht so lasch rangenommen, wie gestern. Nobody ist viel zu nett zu dir..." sagte der Blonde, welcher neben ihr stand und entfernte sich gleich darauf.

Der Dunkelhaarige betätigte darauf hin ein paar Hebel und Schalter und wieder begannen Bilder auf sie einzuströmen, doch war deren Intensität noch größer als am Vortag.

Larxene verkrampfte sich. Schmerzen durchschossen ihren Körper und sie schrie leise auf. Es tat weh... sehr weh sogar. Ihr Kopf drohte zu zerspringen und alle Erinnerungen, die auf sie einströmten, ließen sie fast verrückt werden. Ihr ganzer Körper tat weh und sie zuckte heftig zusammen.

Ihre Schreie wurden lauter und die Männer lachten amüsiert. „Arme, kleine Larxene... Das hast du verdient, Verräter!" sagte einer der beiden, Larxene erkannte nicht welcher. In ihren Augen waren Tränen und sie zitterte heftig.

Dann stoppten die Bilder und die Fesseln öffneten sich. Wieder fiel sie nach vorn auf den Boden. Sie zitterte noch immer, ihr Kopf dröhnte und sie wimmerte leise.

Gestern hatte sie nicht geglaubt, dass dies so weh tun würde. Die beiden Männer kamen und nahmen sie hoch. Unsanft wurde sie zurückgeschleppt und wieder in ihr Bett gelegt. Anders als vorher, deckten sie sie vorsichtig zu und wischten ihr die Tränen aus den Augen. „Und jetzt schlaf schön, kleine Larxene, bis Nobody kommt." Sagte der eine lachend und verließ das Zimmer.

Der andere lachte ebenfalls, beseitigte die Spuren ihres Einruchs und schloss die Tür wieder ab. Larxene wandte den Blick zum Fenster. Der Himmel war leicht rötlich, doch die Sonne noch nicht zu sehen. Sie war also nicht sehr lange in der Kammer mit den Maschinen gewesen.

Vorsichtig wandte sie sich auf den Bauch und vergrub den Kopf in den Kissen. Noch immer schluchzte sie und ihre Glieder fühlten sich an wie Blei. Es war schwer sich zu bewegen. Was hatten diese Kerle nur mit ihr gemacht? Was wollten sie damit bezwecken? Einfach nur Schmerzen zufügen? Oder war das ihre Form von Rache?

Leise weinend drückte sie sich in die Kissen, bis sie sich schließlich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

Sie würde keinem was davon sagen, weder Nobody, noch Axel, denn es war ihr zu peinlich. Sie würden sie für schwach halten, das wollte sie nicht. Wenn sie erst wieder stark genug war und so wie Nobody gesagt hatte eine hohe Position inne hatte, würde sie diesen Jungchen schon zeigen, wer sie war. Immerhin war sie noch immer die Nummer 12 und nicht zu unterschätzen.

Sie nickte noch einmal kurz ein, als sie dieses Mal ein wenig sanfter aus den Träumen gerissen wurde.

Nobody hatte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter gerüttelt und ihr sanfte Worte zugeflüstert. Sie wandte sich vorsichtig um und lächelte... „Danke.. dass ich gestern Axel sehen durfte..." sagte sie noch immer leicht zitternd, versuchte es aber nicht zu zeigen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte noch immer ein wenig und auch ihre Gliedmaßen, fühlten sich noch immer sehr schwer an.

„Kein Problem Larxene.. Das war eine vorläufige Belohnung, immerhin scheinst du schon Fortschritte gemacht zu haben. Deine Eingliederung in die Organisation wird bald erfolgen, denke ich." Sagte Nobody ruhig und sah sie für einen kurzen Moment an.

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit dir, Larxene?" fragte er schließlich nachdenklich und streichelte ihr wieder durch das Haar.

„Nein... Mach dir keine Sorgen, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung..." wisperte sie und erhob sich schwerfällig.

Nobody musterte sie dabei skeptisch. Als Larxene dies bemerkte lächelte sie fröhlich und sah den jungen Mann ebenfalls an. „Sag... Was versteckst du eigentlich unter deiner Kapuze? Nach deiner Stimme zu urteilen, kannst du nicht so hässlich sein? Wieso setzte du sie nicht mal ab? Ich bin sicher du siehst gut aus." Sagte sie zwinkernd, um abzulenken und erhob sich.

„Ach... Nein ich bin nicht hässlich, aber meine Identität soll geheim bleiben, sonst wäre ich ja nicht mehr Nobody, nicht wahr?" sagte er leicht grinsend und nahm sie bei der Hand, um sie nach draußen zu führen. Wieder brachte er sie in den Raum mit den Maschinen und schloss sie an die Erinnerungsmaschine an. Dann schaltete er diese ein.

Diesmal war es nicht schmerzhaft. Das Programm lief wesentlich langsamer. Sie hatte sich bereits an dieses Programm gewöhnt, daher war es sehr leicht dies zu überstehen und danach war sie noch immer auf den Beinen. Zwar zitterte sie aufgrund der Erinnerungen an die beiden Männer, doch sie versuchte das erneut zu verdrängen. Nobody brachte sie zurück auf ihr Zimmer und legte sie zurück ins Bett. „ich schicke dir Axel. Er bringt dir etwas zu Essen." Sagte er sanft und verschwand.

Larxene blieb ruhig liegen. Sie sah wohl ein wenig blass aus und hoffte Axel würde das nicht bemerken. Wenig später wurde die Tür geöffnet und der Rotschopf trat mit einem Tablett in den Armen ein. „Huhu, Süße... Hab dir was mitgebracht." Sagte er keck lächelnd und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch.

„Axel..." sagte Larxene leicht genervt und rollte mit den Augen. „Wie ich gestern schon sagte... Ein Kind, wie immer." Sagte sie ruhig und erhob sich langsam.

Axel hatte unterdessen das Frühstück auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und das Tablett zur Seite gestellt. Er setzte sich wieder auf einen der schön verzierten, dunklen Holzstühle. Wieder setzte sich Larxene ihm gegenüber.

„Was für ein schönes Frühstück." Sagte sie lächelnd und nahm sich eines der Brötchen, um es mit Marmelade zu bestreichen und es zu essen. „Ja, nicht wahr? Ich muss dich doch etwas verwöhnen." Sagte er lächelnd und aß ebenfalls ein Brötchen.

„Danke Axel.. ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde." Sagte sie daraufhin ein wenig verlegen und lächelte freundlich. „Du würdest verhungern, Larxi." Sagte der Rotschopf daraufhin und lächelte. „Du siehst so blass aus.. ist alles okay?" fragte er dann, als er Larxenne ein wenig länger betrachtete, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, nein.. Es ist nichts, alles in bester Ordnung." Sagte sie leise. „Danke, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber mir geht es gut.. ich werde ja auch wirklich wunderbar behandelt." Meinte sie daraufhin und zwinkerte Axel zu.

Axel lachte und nickte, während er weiter aß. Larxene begann erneut ein Gespräch. „Sag mal? Weißt du wer Nobody ist, also.. unter der Kapuze? Kennst du seinen Namen?" fragte sie den Rotschopf welcher sie aber nur fragend ansah. „Nein.. natürlich nicht.. Keiner weiß das... Wie auch? Er ist Nobody.. also niemand..." sagte er und zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Schade..." seufzte die junge Frau und aß zu Ende. „Na ja.. ist auch egal.. ich kriege es schon noch raus." Meinte sie und grinste Axel herausfordernd an. Dieser lachte ebenfalls. „Klar doch, das wirst du." Meinte er aufmunternd und zwinkerte wieder. „Ach übrigens.. Er wird dann gleich wieder kommen.. Hat irgendetwas mit dir vor... Na ja.. Du wirst ja sehen.. ich geh dann mal wieder." Sagte er freundlich und räumte das Geschirr aufs Tablett.

Larxene half ihm noch hinaus, dann lief sie wieder zum Fenster und wartete auf Nobody.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Disney und Square

Autorin: Antiana

Warnungen: Romance Limone (später)

Zeichen: „..." –Sprechen

/.../- denken

‚...'- Eigennamen

(...) dumme Kommentare... . (kommen ganz selten vor)

**Secret Seduction**

Chapter 6

Schon wenige Minuten später, kam der vermummte ins Zimmer und forderte die Junge Frau auf, ihm zu folgen.

Er sagte nicht, was er vorhatte, daher dachte Larxene, dass sie wieder in den Raum mit den Maschinen gingen, doch sie betraten stattdessen eine kleine Dachterrasse, auf der wunderschöne Pflanzen wuchsen und von der aus man die Sonne betrachten konnte.

„Ist das schön..." sagte Larxene verträumt und sah den jungen Mann fragend an. „Was soll ich denn hier?" fragte sie neugierig. Fragend betrachtete sie die Pflanzen und den Himmel.

„Ach... Nur eine kleine Belohnung... Immerhin machst du die Behandlung ohne irgendwelche Probleme zu machen. Das ist wirklich sehr angenehm, weshalb du es dir verdient hast, diesen Garten zu sehen." Sagte der vermummte und trat an das Geländer, welches den Blick in den Erker Schlote eröffnete.

Larxene hingegen lief ein wenig umher und betrachtete die exotischen Pflanzen, welche überall wuchsen. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einen Ort geben würde. „Ist diese Platz jedem zugänglich?" fragte sie und trat zu dem vermummten. „Nein.. Nur wenigen auserwählten. Den Ratsmitgliedern und natürlich mir... Es ist mein Garten..." erklärte er und sah die junge Frau an.

„Oh.. Und ich darf ihn sehen? Was für eine Ehre..." sagte sie lächelnd und sah hinunter in den Erker der Schlote. „Du darfst weiterhin herkommen... Axel kennt den Weg und darf ebenfalls hinein." Sagte er ruhig. „Und wenn du weiterhin so brav bist, wirst du die Erlaubnis auch behalten können." Meinte er lachend und sah weiterhin hinunter.

„Du.. Du bist so nett zu mir... Womit hab ich das verdient? Immerhin, hab ich dich verraten..." wisperte sie schuldbewusst und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer.

„Ach... Deswegen bist du ja hier, damit du mich nicht mehr hintergehst, Larxene.. Wenn die Behandlung abgeschlossen ist, wirst du erstens eine sehr hohe Position in der Organisation innehaben, und zweitens wieder ein respektables Mitglied der selben sein.

Also streng dich an Larxene, denn dich verlieren, will ich nicht... Du bist sehr stark, das bringt dir große Vorteile und auch Axels Rede hat mich beeinflusst.

Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr er mich gebeten hat, dich am Leben zu lassen...Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich seinem Willen fügen..." erklärte der Vermummte und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu.

Larxene lächelte. Sie war hier also tatsächlich willkommen. Und Nobody schien ihr schon zu vertrauen. Vielleicht konnte sie bald wieder die Macht ergreifen. Eine höhergestellte Position, kleidete sie sich er noch besser und dann würde sie diesen Hohlköpfen vom Morgen zeigen, was sie drauf hatte.

„Axel hat dich angefleht? Das.. Das kenne ich gar nicht von ihm..." sagte sie leise und folgte ihm Richtung Ausgang. „Du darfst dich frei umherbewegen, innerhalb dieses Stockwerkes. Wachen werden deine Tätigkeiten beobachten und überwachen, außerdem, werde ich dir einen Armreifen geben, mit dem wir dich überall aufspüren können, solltest du fliehen.. Du darfst ihn nur ablegen, wenn du dich in deinem Zimmer aufhältst und dein Zimmer auch nur mit dem Reifen verlassen. Tut mir leid, dass wir dich so überwachen müssen, aber wir wollen dir etwas Freiheit gönnen, sei froh, dass wir dir diese Möglichkeit geben." Meinte er ruhig und führte sie in einen anderen Raum.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir deine Fähigkeiten demonstrierst und mir zeigst, wie gut du ausgebildet wurdest." Erklärte er und eröffnete ihr einen kleinen Trainingsraum. Eine Glasscheibe, trennte den Kampfbereich von dem Rest des Raumes ab. „Die Scheibe und die Wand sind Zaubersicher. Sie absorbieren die Magie und nehmen sie auf, so dass keiner verletzt wird... Ich werde dir ein paar Übungsziele zu Verfügung stellen. Nur kleine Herzlose, die dir die Nutzung deiner Magie erleichtern sollen." Erklärte Nobody und setzte sich auf einen Hocker, während er Larxene anwies, hinter die Scheibe zu treten. „Der Besuch im Dachgarten, diente deiner Entspannung und Erholung von dem Prozess, den ich dir zuvor zumutete.. Nun bist du hoffentlich optimal ausgeruht, um deine Zauber zeigen zu können." Fügte er als Erklärung an und nickte der jungen Frau zu.

Larxene seufzte. Sie dachte, der Besuch des Dachgartens, war eine Geste der ehrlichen Zuneigung und Belohnung gewesen... doch es sollte nur ihrer Entspannung dienen. Seufzend stellte sie sich in Position. Und wartete auf das Übungsziel, von welchem Nobody gesprochen hatte.

Bald darauf erschien ein kleiner Herzloser, den die Organisation gefangen hatte. Er hüpfte ein wenig verwirrt durch den Raum und als er Larxene sah wollte er sich sofort auf diese stürzen, doch durch den geschickten Einsatz eines Blitzzaubers, gelang es Larxene, diesen zu stoppen und gleichzeitig zu lähmen.

Erneut nutzte sie einen Zauber, diesmal der Dunkelheit, welcher dem herzlosen dem Rest gab.

Ich schicke dir jetzt einen Schattenquasar... Pass auf.. er ist um einiges stärker, als der kleine von vorher.

Larxene lachte. „Das weiß ich doch..." sagte sie. Wie erwartet musste sie mehr Zauber aufwenden, um den Quasar zu besiegen, doch schlussendlich schaffte sie es ohne große Mühe. „Ein Defendor..." sagte Nobody emotionslos und erneut erschien der Herzlose im Raum.

Diesmal war es für Larxene nicht so einfach. Der Defendor durchbrach wie erwartet ihre Verteidigung mehrmals und verletzte die junge Dame leicht. Auch die Zauber, die der Herzlose einsetzte, waren um einiges schwerer zu blocken, als jene der ersten 2.

Doch sie bewältigte auch diesen Herzlosen. Die Anstrengung war sehr groß gewesen und Schweißperlen liefen über ihre Stirn.

Ohne ihre Kunai, war es sehr schwer. Nur mit Zaubern zu kämpfen, war nicht gerade ihre Spezialität und strengte vor allen Dingen sehr an.

Sie sah fragend zu Nobody, welcher winkte und sie nach draußen bat.

„Deine Zauber sind sehr stark. Die Stärke deiner Zauber, hat mir diese Maschine angezeigt... Wie ich dir ja sagte, wir die größte Kraft in die Wände um das Glas gezogen, um die Messung durchzuführen. Die Monster waren nur Testobjekte und es erstaunt mich, dass du es geschafft hast, den Defendor mit minimaler Zauberkraft auszuschalten. Ich beglückwünsche dich. Nun, nachdem ich deine Stärke gemessen habe, können wir auch bald mit dem Training beginnen.

Ich werde ein Organisationsmitglied suchen, dass deiner Stärke ebenbürtig ist und es dir zur Verfügung stellen." Sagte Nobody entspannt und erhob sich.

„Du solltest dich jetzt in deinen Raum zurückgehen und etwas schlafen. Das Training hat dich viel Kraft gekostet und ein wenig Ruhe, wird dir gut tun. Heute Abend, werde ich dir erneut Axel schicken, der dir noch ein paar Sachen, unter anderem auch deine Waffe und etwas zu essen vorbeibringen wird. Ich hoffe es ist dir recht, dass ich ihn dir zur Seite stellte. Er bestand darauf, mit dir reden zu dürfen." Sagte Nobody ungerührt und führte Larxene aus dem Zimmer.

„Ja..: Es ist mir sogar sehr recht, aber denken sie.. es ist möglich, dass er auch in der Nacht bei mir ist? Ich... ich..." begann Larxene brach aber ab. Sie konnte ihm nicht erzählen, was geschehen war.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das möglich ist. Axel hat auch noch andere Pflichten, denen er nachgehen muss. Ich habe aber veranlasst, dass dein Zimmer bewacht wird, schon in der letzten Nacht. Du solltest dir also keine Sorgen machen." Erklärte Nobody weiterhin kühl und brachte Larxene in ihr Zimmer.

Dort gab er ihr einen Armreifen. „Den wirst du zukünftig tragen, wenn du das Zimmer verlässt..." sagte der Vermummte ruhig und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

Larxene nickte. „ich danke ihnen, Nobody... Sie sind wirklich sehr gnädig zu mir..." sagte Larxene in Demut und blickte zu Boden.

Nobody lachte. „Aber, aber... Seit wann sind wir beim sie? Bitte weiterhin du.. und Nobody, Larxene..." sagte der Mann und wandte sich zur Tür um. „Verstanden?" fragte er noch und lachte erneut.

Larxene nickte und setzte sich dann auf ihr Bett. Nobody verließ den Raum und sie war wieder allein.

Wie der Mann gesagt hatte, war sie recht schläfrig, weshalb sie sich nach hinten sinken ließ, um sich ein wenig auszuruhen.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Disney und Square

Autorin: Antiana

Warnungen: Romance Limone (später)

Zeichen: „..." –Sprechen

/.../- denken

‚...'- Eigennamen

(...) dumme Kommentare... . (kommen ganz selten vor)

**Secret Seduction**

Chapter 7

Als Larxene erwachte, stand bereits die Abendsonne am Himmel und tauchte ihr kleines Zimmer in ein helles und feuriges Rot. Es war angenehm warm und duftete irgendwie sehr gut.

Sie schaute auf und entdeckte einen Strauß Blumen auf dem Tisch.

Sie musste lächeln. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie aus dem Garten geschnitten worden und dufteten frisch. Sie erhob sich vom Bett, lief kurz zum Fenster, um hinaus zu sehen und lief dann zu den Blumen um kurz daran zu riechen.

Fröhlich über die Verschönerung blickte sie sich um und lief in das kleine Bad, ihres Zimmers, welches sich als Nebenraum anschloss.

Sie betrachtete sich kurz ihm Spiegel. Ihre Haare waren leicht zerzaust und ein wenig fettig. Ihre Augen leuchteten ihr blau entgegen und glänzten, da sie glücklich war. Sie hatte ein wenig Schmutz im Gesicht, woraufhin sie sich entschloss, eine Dusche zu nehmen.

Ohne lange zu zögern befreite sie sich von ihren Sachen und stieg unter die Dusche. Sie erschrak, als das Wasser zunächst eiskalt aus dem Duschkopf kam. Ein leises Quietschen entwich ihrer Kehle und sie hüpfte gleich wieder aus der Dusche, um zunächst das Wasser auf eine passende Temperatur zu bringen. Dann stieg sie wieder in die Kabine und verschloss diese hinter sich.

Das warme Wasser perlte über ihre Weise Haut und entspannte sie sehr... Ein leises, wohliges Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen und sie ließ sich fallen. Leider konnte sie sich nicht zu viel Zeit lassen, mit der Dusche und stellte diese schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder ab.

Entspannt streckte sie sich und trat aus der Duschkabine, um Sekunden später zu bemerken, dass sie sich kein Handtuch mitgebracht hatte. Es störte sie nicht weiter und sie begann ein kleines Lied zu singen, während sie das Bad verließ, um zu ihrem Kleiderschrank zu gehen.

Fröhlich sang sie und schloss dabei ihre Augen, während sie ins Schlafzimmer trat. So bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass sich schon jemand dort aufhielt.

Ein wenig entgeistert starrte der Mann mit dem feuerroten Haar die nackte Larxene an, während sein Gesicht sich kaum mehr von seinen Haaren unterschied. Sofort presste er sich die Hand auf die Augen und schlunzte nur noch durch einen Schlitz. „Larxene..." sagte er leise und versuchte sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Die junge Frau schrak auf und verdeckte sich sofort mit ihren Händen. „A... Axel!" stotterte sie erschrocken und rannte förmlich zum Kleiderschrank, um endlich ein Handtuch zu bekommen. Sie wickelte das große Handtuch um sich und atmete erleichtert aus.

„Was.. was machst du hier?" sagte sie ein wenig erschrocken und wandte sich böse zu dem jungen Mann um. „ich.. ich wollte dir essen und neue Blumen bringen, für den Fenstersims..." sagte Axel, noch immer die Hand auf die Augen gepresst und durch einen kleinen Schlitz schielend.

Larxene war ebenso rot und blickte verstohlen zu Boden. „Ich.. ich zieh mich nur schnell an..." sagte sie und zog wahllos Unterwäsche und einen Umhang aus dem Schrank, um schnell wieder ins Bad zu flüchten und sich anzusehen.

Axel nahm die Hand wieder von den Augen und grinste, noch immer leicht verlegen. Es war wirklich schön was er gesehen hatte und er musste sagen.. er hatte nichts dagegen es noch öfter in Augenschein nehmen zu dürfen, doch er wusste diese Chance bestand nicht, doch es gefiel ihm, sie auf solche Weise zu überraschen und zu ärgern.

Er liebte es, sie wütend zu sehen und sie gleichzeitig ein wenig zu verängstigen. Es freute ihn, sie so zu sehen. Ruhig nahm er die Blumen, die er auf der Dachterrasse geschnitten hatte und stellte sie auf den Fenstersims. Er blickte kurz hinaus und wandte sich dann zur Badtür, um auf Larxene zu warten.

Diese kam Sekunden später ein wenig verstört hinaus und hängte das nasse Handtuch über einen Stuhl. Sie blickte zunächst auf den Boden dann sah sie direkt in Axels Augen und funkelte wütend.

Sie lief zu ihm und packte ihn am Kragen. „Kannst du nicht anklopfen, oder mir Bescheid geben, wenn du im Zimmer bist?" sagte sie wütend und kam Axel ganz nahe.

Axel hatte mühe, nicht auch nach außen hin fröhlich zu grinsen, sondern ein wenig geschockt zu wirken und entfernte ihre Hände vom Kragen. „Es... Es tut mir sehr leid Larxene.. ich dachte nicht, dass du nackt aus dem Bad kommst. Ich.. bin doch immer um diese zeit gekommen.. Du hättest dir doch denken können, dass ich auch heute da bin.

„Heute ist erst der zweite Tag, Axel.. Ich hab doch keine Ahnung wann du vorbeikommst. Ich habe weder eine Uhr noch kann ich durch das Fenster einschätzen, wie spät es ist." Sagte sie sauer.

Axel begann nun zu lachen. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Larxene sah ihn nur entgeistert an und nahm ihn noch fester beim Kragen. „Was ist so komisch daran? Ich.. ich... Das war das Peinlichste, das mir je passiert ist, das ist nicht witzig!" sagte sie sauer.

Nur schwerlich konnte sich der Rotschopf beruhigen. „Schau doch mal, da auf deinem Nachttisch.. ich hab es dir gestern vorbeigebracht." Sagte er lachend.

Larxene ließ von ihm ab und lief hinüber. Tatsächlich stand auf dem Nachtisch ein Wecker, der aber nicht mehr aufgezogen war, deswegen hatte sie ihn nicht ticken hören. Darunter lag ein Brief, welcher mit ihrem Namen versehen war. Es war Axels hübsch geschwungene Schrift, wie sie gleich erkannte.

Sie öffnete den Brief und überflog die Zeilen kurz. Trotzdem es Axels Schrift war, war der Brief nicht von ihrem Freund. Offenbar hatte er ihn diktiert bekommen. Unterzeichnet war er mit Nobody. Darin wurde kurz ihr zukünftiger Tagesablauf geschildert.

Die Zeiten wenn Nobody und Axel kamen, wann sie Training haben würde, wann sie die Garten besuchen durfte. Ihr Blick senkte sich.

„Tut... Tut mir sehr leid, Axel..." wisperte sie und wagte es nicht sich zu dem anderen umzuwenden. „ich.: ich hatte den Brief noch nicht gesehen.. ich.. wusste nicht, dass du kommen würdest..." sagte sie leise.

„Ach Larxene.. Ist schon in Ordnung..." /Immerhin konnte ich so einen Blick auf deinen hübschen Körper erhaschen... hach.. Wie gerne hätte ich, dass er mir gehört... doch ich weiß, das wird nicht möglich sein.../ sagte er sich in Gedanken.

Er näherte sich ihr und umarmte sie liebevoll. „Ach Larxi.. ich kann dir gar nicht böse sein.. Jetzt weißt du ja, was los ist... und.. versuche bitte nicht wieder zu duschen, wenn ich da bin.. ich wäre dir sehr verbunden. Weißt du... Du bist so schön anzusehen.. ich habe Mühe mich bei einem solch wunderschönen Anblick zurückzuhalten... Bitte vergib mir, dass ich das sage... aber du weißt ja... dass ich mehr für die empfinde... du bist die einzige, die es jemals wissen wird..." wisperte Axel leise und drehte die Blonde vorsichtig zu sich.

„Ich liebe dich.. und falls du deine Meinung über mich irgendwann änderst, dann bist du immer willkommen.. ich werde bis in alle Ewigkeit nur dich lieben und auf dich warten... Du wirst immer..." Larxene legte ihren Finger auf Axels Mund. „Hör auf.. Das passt nicht zu dir." Sagte sie, während sie Axel von sich schob.

„Nichts wird sich ändern.. Niemals.. ich werde nicht wieder lieben.. nie wieder, auch nicht dich.. zumal du der einzige bist, dem ich vertraue. Eine Beziehung könnte das alles zerstören und das werde ich niemals zulassen.

„Aber eine Beziehung könnte das auch noch verstärken..." sagte der Rotschopf, doch Larxene schüttelte nur den Kopf." Nein Axel.. das wird nicht geschehen. Wenn die Beziehung zerbricht, wird auch unsere Freundschaft zerbrechen. Niemals, Axel."

„Aber du kannst es doch nicht wissen, du hattest doch noch nie..." „Schluss mit der Diskussion. Ich will nicht, dass du heute mit mir isst.." sagte Larxene leise und sah ihm direkt in die Augen... Sie bemerkte den traurigen Glanz darin, doch überging diesen.

Axel seufzte leise und zog Larxene ganz nah zu sich. „Bitte denk noch einmal darüber nach..." wisperte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen, bevor er sich abwandte und das Zimmer verließ.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Disney und Square

Autorin: Antiana

Warnungen: Romance Limone (später)

Zeichen: „..." –Sprechen

/.../- denken

‚...'- Eigennamen

(...) dumme Kommentare... >. (kommen ganz selten vor)

**Secret Seduction**

Chapter 8

Verwirrt blickte Larxene ihrem Freund nach, welcher durch die eiserne Tür verschwunden war. Er hatte diesmal nicht abgeschlossen, da sie sich ja frei bewegen durfte.

Etwas verwirrt sank sie aufs Bett. Ihre Haare waren noch immer nass und vereinzelte Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht, die sie leicht kitzelten, sodass sie, sie aus ihrem Gesicht schob.

Noch immer war sie sehr durcheinander. Axel hatte ihr gerade ihren ersten Kuss gestohlen, einfach so... Es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Sanft fuhr sie ihre Lippen nach und versuchte sich den Kuss nochmals ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen.

Vorsichtig leckte sie mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Der Geschmack war anders als sonst... Ihre Lippen schmeckten wahrscheinlich nach Axel...

Ein angenehmer Geschmack... Es erinnerte sie an den Geruch des Rotschopfes. Süß und betörend... genauso wie seine sanften Lippen.

Sie ließ ich auf das Bett zurücksinken und nahm ein weißes Kissen, welches dort lag, um es in die Arme zu schließen und sich fest an es zu kuscheln. Sie durfte sich von so etwas profanen wie einem Kuss nicht beeindrucken lassen. Immerhin hatte sie es noch nicht mal gewollt und Axel hatte sie damit überrascht. Das war nur der Überraschungseffekt, der sie so etwas seltsames empfinden ließ.

Sie seufzte leise und lugte kurz hinüber zum Nachttisch. Der Briefumschlag lag noch dort, der Brief war während der Kussattacke zu Boden gefallen. Sie rutschte zum Bettrand und hob ihn auf.

Kurz warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr und sah dann auf den Brief. Für heute war nichts mehr vorgesehen und sie konnte sich in Ruhe ein wenig ausruhen und entspannen. Sie war noch immer ein wenig geschwächt vom Kampf und erschrocken aufgrund Axel's Übergriff.

Ruhig erhob sie sich. Sie sollte nicht so sentimental werden. Ruhig glättete sie ihre noch nassen Haare und lief hinüber zum Esstisch auf dem Axel allerlei Essen abgestellt hatte.

Sie nahm sich etwas davon und setzte sich auf einen der schweren Holzstühle. Nun da sie wieder am Tisch saß, stieg ihr der Duft, der von Axel gebrachten Blumen in die Nase und ließ das Gefühl von zuvor verblassen.

Sie war froh vergessen zu können und das schnell.. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was Axel für sie empfand. Solche Gefühle waren zwar edel und sie genoss es von einem Menschen begehrt zu werden, doch Liebe brachte nur Schmerzen... und zerstörte. Sie hatte genug erfahren um das zu wissen.

Axel sollte sie nicht lieben, keinesfalls. Irgendwann würde er sich schon eine andere suchen. Eine, die seine Gefühle erwiderte.. Immerhin war er ein gutaussehender junger Mann, der jede haben könnte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie zunächst ein wenig traurig sein, aber sie hatte es ja so gewollt und würde es letztendlich als richtig ansehen.

Der Rotschopf würde aufgeben, auch wenn das noch eine zeitlang dauerte. Er brauchte auch Liebe und würde nicht für immer allein bleiben wollen.

Larxene lächelte während sie ein wenig Orangensaft trank und ein belegtes Brot aß, dass sie sich bereitet hatte.

Dann räumte sie die Abendbrotsachen zusammen und stellte sie auf das Tablett. Sie legte den Armreif um und nahm dieses, um es hinauszutragen und es Axel zu bringen.

Die Tür öffnete sich automatisch, und so trat sie schnell hinaus. Kurz blickte sie sich im Flur um, konnte Axel aber nirgends entdecken. Sie sah nur ein Organisationsmitglied auf dem Gang und lief zu ihm.

Der junge Mann hatte braunes Haar und seine blauen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in ihre. „Was willst du?" fragte er unfreundlich und sah sie leicht genervt an.

„Ich suche Axel..." sagte Larxene hart und betrachtete den Anderen. Er hatte Ähnlichkeit mit Marluxia, doch waren seine Haare nach hinten gekämmt, dies machte ihn ein wenig älter.

In seine Augen legte sich ein gemeines Glimmen, doch er wies ihr den Weg zu einem Zimmer ganz in der Nähe, ohne irgendeine Bemerkung zu machen. Larxene dankte dem seltsamen jungen Mann und folgte seinem Rat. Vorsichtig trat sie zur Tür, welche sich daraufhin öffnete.

Axels Raum war wesentlich größer als ihrer. Allein das Zimmer, in dem sie jetzt stand, war doppelt so groß, wie ihr Schlafzimmer und wie sie erkennen konnte, schloss sich an diesen Raum noch ein Zimmer an. Kurz blickte sie sich um und betrachtete die Möbel und Einrichtungsgegenstände.

Das Zimmer war luxuriös eingerichtet. Wie ihres, war es mit dunklen, hölzernen Möbeln angefüllt. Wahrscheinlich Kirschholz. Sie lief zu dem kleinen runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und stellte darauf zunächst das Tablett ab, um sich noch ein wenig umsehen zu können.

Da niemand hier war, lief sie ein wenig umher, schaute teilweise in die Schränke, um zu sehen, was Axel aufbewahrte, doch außer Kleidungsstücken und verschiedenen Gebrauchsgegenständen fand sie nichts.

Kein Bett befand sich im Zimmer, also entschloss sie sich, hinüber in das Nachbarzimmer zu gehen, welches ebensolche Ausmaße, wie das vorige hatte. Wie kam Axel nur zu einer solchen Residenz? Er musste mit Nobody engerer in Verbindung stehen als bisher gedacht.

Der zweite Raum war wie erwartet das Schlafzimmer. Wie im Nachbarraum befanden sich hier dunkle Möbel aus Kirschholz. Die Einrichtung harmonierte mit der nebenan. Das Bett war ebenfalls dunkel gehalten und was besonders auffiel, es war sehr groß und breit. Es gingen sicher mehr als drei Leute auf einmal in diesen Schlafplatz. Der Rotschopf hatte offenbar öfter Besuch über Nacht... wozu sollte er sonst ein so großes Bett besitzen?

Sie fühlte sich bestätigt in ihren Gedanken von zuvor. Axels Gefühle für sie waren nur gespielt. Beziehungsweise, konnte er sie jederzeit durch eine andere ersetzen, wenn er es wollte. Er brauchte sie nicht, liebte sie nicht und wollte sie nur zu seinem Vergnügen.

Sie seufzte. Trotzdem sie damit gerechnet hatte, tat es weh dies zu erfahren.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihm so wieder frei zubekommen und schnüffelte nun ein wenig in den Schränken herum und setzte sich dann auf das Bett, um es auf Komfort zu testen. Die Federn waren weich und angenehm und sie ließ sich kurz nach hinten fallen. Es war noch viel bequemer als ihr Bett, vielleicht würde Axel ja mit ihr tauschen, aber sie glaubte es nicht. Wenn sie ihn fragte, würde er am Ende noch verlangen, dass sie bei ihm schlief. Das wollte sie auch nicht, daher würde sie es unterlassen ihn darauf anzusprechen.

Sie gähnte ein wenig. Ihre noch immer nassen, blonden Haare machten das Bettlaken nass, weshalb sie sich schon kurze Zeit später wieder erhob und die Stelle mit der Bettdecke bedeckte.

Daraufhin wandte sie sich dem Nattisch zu. Er war ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz, genau wie das Bett.

Axels... ‚Zimmer' oder auch Appartements waren wirklich hübsch. Ihr Freund bewies Geschmack.

Als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Gedanken schon wieder abgedriftet waren, wandte sie sich erneut dem Nachttisch zu. Außer einer Uhr stand nichts darauf, weshalb sie sich die Schubladen ansah.

Neugierig öffnete sie die erste, in der sie Axels Unterwäsche fand. Leicht peinlich berührt schloss sie diese schnell wieder und öffnete die Zweite.

Darin fand sie einen Bilderrahmen. Sie nahm ihn heraus betrachtete ein Foto von ihr. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, das Axel sie jemals abgelichtet hatte.

Sie lächelte. Es war wohl während eines Gespräches mit Axel entstanden. Sie erinnerte sich aber nicht. Offenbar hatte er die Kamera irgendwo versteckt.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie das Bild noch eine Weile und legte es dann zurück. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn im Nachbarzimmer waren Geräusche zu hören. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Wenn das Axel war, würde es sicher unangenehm für sie werden. Er würde Fragen stellen, dass durfte nicht geschehen. Erschrocken sprang sie auf und versteckte sich hinter der Tür, in der Hoffnung keiner würde sie bemerken.

To be continued...


End file.
